Nearly Over You Now
by ajfankeith
Summary: Following Hazel's departure, Aaron also leaves Emmerdale village: after an unexpected meeting!
1. Chapter 1

Nearly Over You Now – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Paddy looked at Chas; she was serving behind the bar as usual, but, her expression and demeanour told him that something was troubling her. In a quiet moment between customers, he managed to attract her attention.

"You're not your usual sparkling self tonight," he said.

"Oh, cheers, Paddy!" Chas grimaced.

"Look, I don't mean to pry, but is something wrong?"

Chas looked at Paddy steadily; although they had once been lovers; and their relationship had ended, they had remained on good terms and they had a mutual interest in Chas's son, who Paddy still looked upon as a surrogate son of his own.

"It's Aaron!" Chas looked almost relieved to have spoken his name, as if doing so was lifting a weight off her shoulders.

"He's not cutting himself again, is he?" Paddy's face was full of concern.

"No," Chas replied, "well, I don't think so; I'm never very good at spotting the signs! When he started doing it I had no idea! Anyway, no; it's the way he's been since Hazel left. These days, he just sits in his room playing his music: he never goes out or sees his mates. Adam calls sometimes but Aaron makes some excuse not to see him. I'm worried about him, Paddy!"

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

Chas gave Paddy a look which made a verbal answer almost superfluous, "Talk to him? This is Aaron we're talking about! Communication was never his specialist subject!"

"Do you want me to have a word?" Paddy asked.

"And say what, exactly? 'Why don't you have a night out?' 'Don't lock yourself away in your room?' I've tried all that but, you know Aaron, the more you tell him not to do something, the more he'll do it!" Chas looked unsure of herself; she thought that her next statement would almost betray a confidence, "He's been talking to himself, too."

"Well, we all do that at times," Paddy smiled.

"But it's a bit weird, you know, like he's really talking to someone in his room, but I know that no-one else is in there."

"Maybe he's on his mobile, talking to his mates?" Paddy suggested.

"I thought that...at first," Chas continued, "but last night, I passed his bedroom door and he was nattering away, as usual. I was going to knock and ask if everything was OK, but I thought better of it and came back downstairs; that's when I saw his mobile phone on the table in the back room! He'd forgotten to take it up with him. So I took it up for him and, as I got near the door, I distinctly heard him say 'Jackson'! I knocked and told him he'd left his phone downstairs. He came to the door and took it from me and I asked him who he had been talking to; but he shrugged and said he hadn't been talking to anyone and that it must have been the radio."

"Hmmm!" Paddy looked thoughtful, "So he seems to be covering it up...whatever it is."

"I'm really scared, Paddy, I don't know what to do."

"I don't suppose there's anything to worry about; after all, we all talk to people we've loved and lost, it's a way of coping."

"I hope you're right," Chas did not seem convinced, "I don't know about Aaron, but all this is beginning to do MY head in too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam called into the Woolpack for a drink and Chas invited him into the back room; she knew that Aaron was in there and she was determined to get them together to talk.

Adam looked around the room as if searching for something; he did not know how to begin this conversation. However, Aaron spoke first, "If you're going to try to convince me to have a night out, you can save your breath!"

Adam looked at Aaron steadily, "I don't know what's got into you lately, mate; you always seemed to be up for a good night on the lash before! What's up?"

"What's up? You need to ask?"

"Well, I do actually. You were always able to talk to me; when you came out; when Jackson died..."

"He's not dead! Why are you saying that?" Aaron had a face like thunder.

"Don't you remember, mate? You gave him that drink; you were in court over it."

"No!" Aaron put his head in his hands, "You're lying to me! He's still here; I was talking to him last night!"

Adam started to get worried, he looked at Aaron in astonishment; he could tell that Aaron believed every word he was saying. He decided to try to humour him, "Last night? Where did you see him?"

"In my room of course!" Aaron looked at Adam, but his eyes looked glazed, almost mad, "Where do you think?"

Adam tried to keep up the pretence of complying with Aaron's whim, but his honesty got the better of him, "Aaron, mate; you couldn't have seen him. He's out there, in the graveyard!"

"Stop it!" Aaron spit out the words vehemently, "I WAS with him last night; why are you saying these things, you're evil!"

"But..." Adam protested.

"Get out! I don't want to see you anymore; you're no mate of mine!"

Chas burst into the room on hearing Aaron's shouting, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Ask him!" Adam made a move to leave.

"Aaron?" Chas looked at her son.

"Just leave me alone!" Aaron shouted at her; then bolted up the stairs to his room.

Later, as he lay on his bed, Aaron heard the soft voice that he loved so much; it soothed him in a way that nothing else could, "We should go away together again," Jackson's rich, low tones seemed to envelope Aaron as he stared at the ceiling, "We were happy in Lanzarote, weren't we?"

"Yes!" Aaron replied, "So happy!"

"Stay with me tonight; we can share this bed, make love; do whatever you want to do!" Jackson's voice seemed to reach Aaron from a distance.

"Yes!" Aaron replied again, "I'd like that!" He turned his head; Jackson was there; head on the pillow, smiling warmly at him and he melted into the moment.

The next morning, Chas took a breakfast tray up to Aaron's room. She knocked on the door and called his name, but there was no answer. She decided to enter, just to leave the tray of food inside, and was shocked to discover that Aaron was nowhere to be seen. She rushed down the stairs again and found Diane behind the bar, getting things ready for opening time later on.

"What's up?" Diane could see that Chas was upset.

"It's Aaron; he's gone!" Chas said, excitedly.

"What do you mean; 'gone'?"

"What I say, he's not in his room! Where could he be?"

"I shouldn't worry, he's a big boy now; he can look after himself!" Diane was trying to comfort Chas, it was not her intention to sound flippant.

"But that's just it, Diane, I'm not sure he can; the state he's been in recently."

A knock at the door interrupted them and Diane went to answer it.

"Chas," it was Diane's turn to look worried, "Someone to see you!"

Chas looked on as a young police officer entered the bar, "Are you Aaron Livesy's mother?" he asked.

"Yes!" Chas had turned pale, "Oh God! He's alright, isn't he?"

"He's down at the station," the officer reassured her, "The transport police picked him up; he was wandering about on the railway line near Hotten. I think you'd better come with me to the station; we're having trouble getting any sense out of him! He keeps insisting he's going to Lanzarote; but he doesn't have any luggage with him. It's lucky that he had his passport on him so that we could identify him; as he didn't seem to be able to give us his name!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later Paddy was giving Chas a lift in his car. Chas did not know what to expect as Paddy drove her up the long, narrow roadway leading to a large house. She had never visited such a place before and the names 'loony-bin' and 'nut-house' rattled around in her head. A tear came to her eye as they approached; she still felt guilty for letting Aaron come here, but she knew that he was probably in the best place. He needed help; pure and simple.

They stood at the door and rang the bell. A very kind young woman answered and let them inside and they briefly waited while she punched a code into a keypad to allow them access through an inner door. The lady then showed Chas and Paddy into an office with a large desk and chair opposite two seats; where they were invited to sit.

"It's quite nice here, isn't it?" Chas sounded surprised.

"What were you expecting?" asked Paddy.

"I dunno, really," Chas looked pensive, "I suppose I was thinking it would be all padded cells and straightjackets!"

"The people in here have mental health problems, Chas, they're not criminally insane!"

Just then, a stout, middle-aged man, dressed smartly in a dark suit, entered the room. He approached Chas and Paddy and shook hands with them as he introduced himself, "I'm Doctor Benson; I've been dealing with Aaron's case," he smiled at them and sat behind the desk.

"How's he doing, doctor?" asked Chas.

"He's showing signs of improvement; we've put him on medication and he seems to be responding. It seems that his brain has shut off some memories that he just couldn't deal with anymore."

"Jackson's death, you mean?" asked Paddy.

"Yes," Doctor Benson continued, "It's as if one part of his mind has blocked that out, but, the memories are still in there somewhere, so there's a bit of a battle going on in his head. We need to try to get him to come to terms with Jackson's unfortunate departure, only then will he be able to move on; once he has accepted the situation fully."

"You make it sound like he's a schizophrenic!" Paddy sounded upset.

"Well, it is a form of schizophrenia," the doctor answered, "but it has a specific cause which can easily be identified, which should make it easier to treat."

"Can we see him?" Chas enquired.

"Yes, of course; although I wouldn't expect too much at this stage."

The doctor led them down a corridor to a bright, sunlit lounge. Two young men were sitting at a table, playing cards and two others were sitting in armchairs, just staring into space. Aaron was on a settee and Chas caught her breath when she saw him. He sat, wringing his hands and looking agitated, and his eyes looked vacant; unfeeling and cold. Chas sat next to him and put her hands on his. "Aaron, love, how are you?"

Aaron looked at Chas, then at Paddy, but he did not speak. In fact, Chas was not even sure if Aaron recognised them.

"Look at him Paddy," Chas' voice trembled with emotion; she spoke as if Aaron was not even present, "I've never seen him like this!"

Chas and Paddy stayed for a long time, chatting about things that had happened back in the village, but Aaron remained silent; detached from their attempts to converse with him. After about an hour; when they finally decided to leave, Chas hugged Aaron to her; but there was no reaction.

As Chas and Paddy crossed the room towards the exit, Aaron suddenly seemed to become aware of their presence, "Mum?" he said.

Chas dashed back to him, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Will you take me home? I want to go home!" tears rolled down Aaron's cheeks and Chas mopped them with a handkerchief.

"Not today, love," she cooed, "you've got to get better, but we'll be getting you home soon, I promise!"

"I don't like it here!" Aaron cried, "They think I'm a head case! Please, I want to go home!"

Paddy put a reassuring hand on Aaron's shoulder and spoke to him, "Chin up, soldier. The people here are very kind; they'll have you back to your old self in no time."

After they left, Chas sat in Paddy's car and sobbed her heart out, "I hate leaving him here! Did you see the look on his face when I said we couldn't take him with us?"

Paddy put his arm across Chas' shoulders, "He's in the best place; I know it's hard, but I'm sure he'll get better and all this will be worth it."

Chas took some comfort in Paddy's words, but her heart was still breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly Over You Now – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"It's very good of you to come and see Aaron," Chas addressed Adam who was seated in the back of Paddy's car, en-route to the clinic, "I'm sure he'll appreciate it. I'm surprised that you agreed to come; seeing as he told you to get lost the last time you saw him!"

"No worries," Adam replied, "he wasn't well, was he? I wouldn't be much of a mate if I abandoned him just because he had a bit of a funny turn!"

Chas smiled, she was grateful that Aaron had such good and loyal friends.

Aaron was a lot brighter that day. He rose from his seat when he saw Chas, Paddy and Adam approaching. Each one of his visitors hugged him in turn and they sat in a little circle in the sun-lounge.

Aaron looked at Adam and said, sheepishly, "I think I owe you a bit of an apology! I'm sorry I went off on one the last time we met."

"It's all forgotten, mate!" Adam extended his hand which Aaron readily shook, "How are you now, anyway?"

"I'm good thanks," Aaron sounded really upbeat, which pleased Chas and Paddy no end, "The doc says I should be going home in a couple of days."

"That's great news," Chas sounded relieved, "Your room is just as you left it! Marlon's even promised to cook your favourite meal for you, when you come home!"

"That will be an improvement on the food in this place," Aaron rolled his eyes, "but don't tell him I said that!"

They all laughed, so happy that the 'old' Aaron had resurfaced at last.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Chas was fussing around like a mother hen; she was over the moon that her son was back where he belonged.

"Mum!" Aaron chastised Chas as she tried to tuck in the label on the collar of the top he was wearing; he batted her hand away.

"The label's showing," she said, "I was only putting it straight!"

"Sorry!" Aaron suddenly realised that he was being a bit hard on his mother, "I don't know why you put up with me sometimes. I'm really sorry for all the grief I've given you!"

"Don't be daft! I'm your mum and I love you. You've had a rough time of it, that's all; it's not your fault."

Just then, the door opened and Adam entered, "I hope you don't mind," he said, smiling at them, "Diane said it was OK to come through."

"Of course it is!" Chas reassured him, "I'd better get back to the bar, anyway. You two can sit and have a chat in peace!"

"You OK, mate?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, never better!" Aaron smiled at his best mate, "Mum's being a bit full-on at the moment, but I s'pose that's understandable."

"Yeah, I think you really scared her! Still, I'm glad you're back to your old self again!"

"You sure about that?" Aaron teased.

"Listen, mate; now that you're on the mend; how about that night out?"

Aaron looked pensive, but a smile crept across his face, "Yeah, why not? It's about time Aaron Livesy was back in circulation! I haven't given you a thrashing at pool for ages!"

Adam chuckled, "In your dreams! I suppose that means you want to hit Bar West?"

Aaron mulled it over; Bar West held so many memories for him, good and bad, but he knew that he needed to face the past head-on; it might even be therapeutic for him, "Yeah, why not?" he replied.

That evening, Aaron and Adam were playing pool at Bar West when Flynn Buchanan walked in. He was with a guy who instantly reminded Aaron of his ex; the dark, curly hair; the slim, athletic build; the handsome face with a lovely smile. He was not identical to Jackson by any means and this guy's eyes were grey as opposed to Jackson's brown, but there was a definite similarity. Flynn spotted the two friends enjoying their game and approached them.

"Hi guys!" Flynn shook hands with them both, "This is my friend Jack. Jack, meet Aaron and Adam!"

"Nice to meet you!" Jack said as he shook hands with them.

"What's that accent?" Aaron enquired as he had picked up that Jack was not English.

"I'm from the good ole' U S of A!" Jack replied.

"Jack's over here to promote his Dad's chain of shops," Flynn said.

"Oh!" Aaron was intrigued, "What shops are they?"

"Welch's Wonders!" Jack informed them, "Best doughnuts in town!"

"Doughnuts?" Aaron was not sure that he had heard correctly.

"Yeah!" Jack continued, "My Dad has a big chain of stores back home, we give 'Krispy Kremes' a run for their money!"

"Ooh, I like those!" Adam chipped in.

"You'll like 'Welch's' even better!" Jack said with pride.

"I'm just off to the loo," said Aaron as he headed off towards the toilets.

"Is he OK?" Flynn asked Adam.

"Yeah, he's getting there," Adam wondered how much information he should give away, but continued, "He's had a tough time coming to terms with his boyfriend's death; but I think he's turned the corner now."

"Poor guy!" Jack said with all sincerity, "Can't be easy losing your lover!"

"So, are you two an item?" Adam asked.

"No!" Flynn was quick to put the record straight, "Jack here is just a mate! I'm going out with a guy called Trevor; only he's working this evening so Jack volunteered to tag along."

"Yeah!" Jack added, "I wanted to see the famous 'Bar West' for myself; Flynn keeps going on about it so I thought it might keep him quiet!"

Aaron returned to the group.

"So," Aaron rejoined the conversation, "how did you two meet?"

"Jack was doing a promotion for his doughnuts near the college," Flynn explained, "We got talking as I was sampling a doughnut and Jack wanted to know about any gay bars in the area. I offered to show him the 'bright lights' as he was a stranger in town and we've become buddies."

"Doesn't Trevor mind you picking up other blokes?" asked Adam.

"Trevor?" Aaron looked quizzical.

"Flynn's boyfriend!" Adam explained, "Oh, yeah, you were in the loo and missed that bit!"

"No," Flynn replied, "Trevor's met Jack too. In fact, the three of us are going to see a band in Leeds next week; we've got a fourth ticket if either of you guys are interested."

"I'm away next week," replied Adam, then, turning to Aaron, he said, "You could go, mate, if you want."

"Yeah, OK," Aaron said. He had decided that life must go on; and he liked Flynn and Jack.

"Great!" Jack said, looking at Aaron, "I'd like to get to know you better!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, Aaron was sitting at the table in the back room of the Woolpack, eating his breakfast, when Chas walked in. "How did it go last night?" she enquired, hoping that her son was getting his life back on track.

"Yeah, it was good! I beat Adam at pool...and we bumped into Flynn. We've arranged to go out next week."

"That's great!" Chas could barely contain her enthusiasm, "So, you and Flynn are back together, are you?"

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Aaron stopped his mother in her tracks, "Flynn's got a boyfriend now; I'm going out with them to a gig," Aaron paused before continuing, "Flynn's mate, Jack, is coming too...he's from America."

"Seems a long way to come for a gig!" Chas chuckled.

"He's not come all the way from the USA just for a gig!" Aaron tutted, "He's over here on business. His father owns a chain of shops and he's branching out over here. Flynn tells me that his father is a multi-millionaire."

"Really?" Chas was intrigued, "Sounds like somebody it might be useful to know! What's he like, this Jack?"

"He seems quite nice; he reminds me of Jackson a bit."

A knowing smile played around Chas' lips; for Aaron to speak about Jackson so openly was a huge leap forward as far as she was concerned, "I hope you have a good time," she said, sincerely, "I'm glad you're moving on with your life. You deserve a bit of happiness after all you've been through."

Aaron smiled at Chas, she had proved how much she cared about him, "Thanks, Mum," he said.

The next week, Aaron, Jack, Flynn and Trevor had a really great time at the gig. Aaron really hit it off with Trevor and especially with Jack. The guy reminded him so much of Jackson that it was uncanny. He did not look exactly like him and spoke with an American accent; but just his general mannerisms and personality were very similar. Aaron could feel himself being drawn towards his new friend and Jack seemed very attentive and kind. At the end of the evening, the four of them headed home in Jack's hired car and; after dropping Flynn and Trevor at their place, Jack took Aaron home to Emmerdale.

They pulled up outside the Woolpack.

"I've had a really great time this evening," said Jack.

"Me too," replied Aaron, "we should do this again some time."

"How about tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow?" Aaron realised Jack wanted to see him again soon and, to be honest, he felt the same, "Where would we go?"

"I could call on you here and we could go out for a meal or something, just us two; my treat."

"OK, then; yeah, I'd like that!"

That night, before he went to sleep, Aaron could not get the young American out of his mind. Maybe he was being given a second chance after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron went on his date with Jack the following night; and on another one the night after; and again the night after that! They were getting on like a house on fire and Aaron was strongly attracted to this guy; just as Jack was becoming very fond of Aaron. They talked openly about their lives and, before long; Jack knew the full story of Aaron's past with Jackson.

It was on their third night out together, that Jack decided to tell Aaron the truth about his name. For the first time, they had gone back to Jack's hotel and were sitting in the bar when Jack turned to Aaron and said, "Aaron, I know how much your ex meant to you; and I don't want to upset you, but I've got to tell you this as I feel we are getting closer and I don't want you to find this out by accident."

Aaron looked at Jack, wondering what he could be about to say that would upset him, "Don't tell me, you've got a steady boyfriend back in the States...or, you're married!"

"No!" Jack protested, "Nothing like that. It's just that...my full name's not Jack...it's Jackson!"

Shock was not the word for the look on Aaron's face. He gulped; and looked steadily at Jack; who was wondering if he had said the right thing, "You're winding me up! Why would you say a thing like that?"

Jack could see the expression on Aaron's face and it made him feel uneasy, but he continued, "It's true, Aaron. Like I said, I knew how you might react if I told you, but I couldn't keep it a secret, not now we might be getting serious about each other. The truth is; my full name is Jackson Welch the third!"

In order to prove his statement, Jack produced a business card and handed it to Aaron. Aaron read the printed type on the card, 'Welch's Wonders, Jackson C. Welch, Director'.

"So," Aaron was still trying to take it all in, "why do you call yourself Jack?"

"I always have, really, ever since I was little. Because my father's name is Jackson as well, I became known as 'little Jack' and I guess it stuck. Plus, I come from a town called Jackson in Missouri; so I wasn't keen on having the same name as the town I lived in! Could you imagine the ribbing I would have had from the other kids at school?"

Aaron digested this information and it made sense to him, "I see! Don't worry; I'm not upset! It was just a bit of a shock, to find out that I'm going out with another Jackson! Wow! By the way..." Aaron looked at the business card again, "What does the 'C' stand for?"

Aaron thought that he had received enough shocks for one day, but he was wrong.

"Clyde!" Jack told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly Over You Now – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron looked at Jack with his mouth open, "Clyde? That was the name of my dog!"

"No way!" Jack looked as amazed as Aaron.

"How did you get that name?" asked Aaron.

"It was my Grandpa's name; on my mother's side," explained Jack.

"I'm dreaming all this; you're not for real!" Aaron reached out and put his hand on Jack's.

"I'm flesh and blood all right!" Jack took Aaron's hand in his own.

The contact between them felt good; and Jack looked Aaron in the eye, "So, do you want to continue our little chat...in my room?"

Aaron mulled it over. In many ways, he felt the same as he did the first time that he had slept with Jackson; except this time; he was sure of himself and his sexuality. He would not have thought it possible that someone could take the place of Jackson in his affections, but he knew that he was becoming strongly attracted to this lovely guy, even though he found it strange that his name was also Jackson and he had not expected to meet someone special, not so soon. Due to his previous experience with Jackson, he recognised the signs now and did not hesitate any further, despite it feeling a little weird, "Yeah, I'd like that!" he said.

Jack's room seemed opulent and was very comfortable, with a large double bed and an en-suite bathroom. Aaron knew that Jack was rich, but the room still surprised him. He felt like a street urchin who had been summoned into the chambers of a king! It made him a little nervous.

Jack picked up on his unease, "We don't have to do this!" he said.

Aaron had to smile; they were exactly the words that Jackson had said to him on their first night together! He looked at Jack, who looked so handsome and sexy; and he made up his mind straight away; he embraced Jack and kissed him passionately. The kiss held and deepened, Jack was just as keen to cement their relationship and he found Aaron totally irresistible. They fell onto the bed as they tugged at each other's clothing. Suddenly, Jack stopped and looked deep into Aaron's blue eyes, "You are sure about this, aren't you? I don't want you thinking I've just lured you to my room to have my wicked way with you!"

"Haven't you?" Aaron teased him.

"Hell, no Aaron! I really like you a lot; and I respect you. I really want to do this; you're the only guy I want; but I know you've had a rough time and I don't want to rush you. We can take this as slowly as you want."

Aaron kissed Jack again and then spoke, "You're such a lovely guy, Jack; I really want to go to bed with you. You're only the second man I've been with; you know I've only been with Jackson, but this feels so right."

"I'm your second, eh?" Jack wanted to be honest with Aaron, he thought about it for a moment; and then he continued, "I've got a confession to make, you're my first!"

"What?" Aaron thought that he was done with shocks for this evening, but they kept on coming, "Haven't you had boyfriends before?"

"No-one special," Jack admitted, "I've fooled around with other boys at college, but it never went very far. This is the first time I've been with someone who really means something to me."

Aaron had to smile again, Jackson had always been an honest person and now; here he was with a guy who was just as candid with him.

"Jack, I think you're really special. I know I've only known you for a very short time, but I know what I want. I feel comfortable with you; safe. I always found it difficult admitting that I was gay and it didn't feel right; the thought of going to bed with another bloke, but, I feel the same way about you as I did about Jackson. I want you, Jack, I want you so much!"

Jack stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb, "OK, then, if you're sure!"

"I am...I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life!"

They kissed and continued to undress each other, slowly, hesitantly; yet with a desire to share both their bodies and their feelings with one and other, totally and completely.

Aaron awoke the next morning in Jack's hotel bed. He still had his naked body wrapped around an equally naked Jack. They had spent the night making love, not just having sex. After Jackson, Aaron knew the difference. He snuggled up to Jack and ran his hand over his boyfriend's well developed chest.

Jack roused and looked at his partner, a broad grin spread across his face, "Morning!" he said.

"Morning yourself!" Aaron answered, before kissing Jack firmly on the lips.

"Fancy some breakfast?" Jack asked; and Aaron nodded, "I'll get room service to fetch some up, what would you like?"

"Bacon and eggs, please...and some toast," Aaron smiled, he still felt that he was in some kind of dream, but he knew this was real; as were his feelings for this sweet, sensitive, caring guy in bed with him.

"You got it!" Jack smiled, "You've obviously built up an appetite!"

"Look who's talking!" Aaron replied with a mischievous grin.

As they ate breakfast in bed, Aaron asked Jack about his childhood.

"Well," Jack spoke as he chewed on his bacon, "what can I tell you? I never wanted for anything as my Daddy's very rich. Like I said, I grew up in Jackson, Missouri. When I was younger, I used to spend as much time as I could playing at a place called Hubble Creek."

The name made Aaron laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jack was not sure what had amused Aaron.

"Hubble Creek?" Aaron giggled, "Sounds like a place in an old Wild West film!"

"Well," Jack chuckled along with Aaron, "that's what it's called! It's not far from Jackson; lovely trees and a river running through it...I'll take you there one day."

That little statement suddenly brought home to Aaron that Jack was serious about him, offering to take him to a place which held fond memories for him; and Aaron suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of affection for this guy. He hoped beyond hope that this was going to lead somewhere. He had decided that he wanted Jack in his life. Aaron adored him.

He leaned across to kiss Jack.

"What's that for?" Jack looked surprised, but delighted.

"I've just realised that you've invited me to your home; that means you think we have a future."

Jack turned serious, "Aaron, I'm crazy about you, dude! I've never felt like this before. I know we've only just met, yet I feel I've known you for ages! I'm hoping you feel the same!"

"Jack, I never thought I'd find happiness again after Jackson, but you've proved me wrong! I really, really want to be with you."

They kissed again. Jack looked pensive, "Listen, Aaron, I've got to go back to the States next week."

Aaron looked mortified, once more, someone he cared for was about to be snatched away from him! "I knew all this was too good to be true!"

"Wait a minute, I haven't finished! I want you to come with me...would you?" Jack asked.

Once again, Aaron was shocked to the core! He could never have dreamt that all this would be happening and he did not answer straight away.

"Sorry," Jack thought that Aaron's silence was a refusal, "I'm rushing things, aren't I? You'll obviously want time to think it over."

"No, it's not that," Aaron was keen to put Jack's mind at ease, "It's just a lot to take in! Like I said, I want to be with you, of course I do, but...America! It's a big step!"

"Think about it; I'm not going until next week. I hope we'll be seeing each other in the meantime?" Jack suddenly sounded unsure of himself.

"Of course we will," Aaron smiled at Jack; then kissed him, "you won't get rid of me that easily!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"America?" Chas said it as if she had never heard of the place.

"Yeah, he's asked me to go with him to America," Aaron repeated his statement as he sat on the settee in the back room of the Woolpack.

"But, you hardly know him! How do you know he won't just dump you in the middle of Route 66, or whatever they call it?"

"Mum!" Aaron frowned, "Jack's a really nice guy! Think of an American version of Jackson...well, that's him. His name is Jackson, actually, and he comes from a place called Jackson; in Missouri."

"That's what worries me," Chas would still take some convincing, "that you're just seeing him as a substitute for what you've lost!"

"No, I'm not!" Aaron defended himself.

"Are you sure, love?" Chas was worried.

"Mum, I've never been so certain of anything in my life! I've thought about it and, yeah, I get it! Jack could easily be a replacement for Jackson; but, he's not! I really like the guy; and it's for himself, not because I see him as Jackson mark two! Although, it's a bit spooky that he IS Jackson mark two! But; I like him for who he is."

"Sounds like you've done some serious thinking!"

"Yeah, I have; he makes me happy, Mum, I think about him all the time and, when we're apart; I can't wait until he's back with me again. I haven't felt this way since Jackson. I know what I want; and it's him!"

"Well, it sounds like you've really fallen for him; and I know nothing I can say will change your mind!" Chas looked resigned to the situation, "If that's what you really want; then go for it. When do I get to meet him?"

"I'll bring him round for tea tomorrow if you like; you'll like him Mum, I know you will."

Chas allowed herself a wry smile; she was impressed with the fact that Aaron seemed to have grown up.

The next night, Aaron brought Jack around for tea as arranged. Chas could see why Aaron was taken with him; he was good-looking, rich, well-mannered and he had also brought her a beautiful bunch of flowers! Aaron could see that Jack was getting into his mother's good books from the off! They enjoyed their tea in the back room of the Woolpack and then sat in the bar and chatted to the locals. Adam sat with them for a while, Marlon engaged in a protracted discussion with Jack about doughnuts and Pearl was buzzing around them like a demented wasp! Aaron told Paddy about his plans to go to America with Jack and Paddy gave his approval; he could see how much Jack meant to Aaron and he also liked the lad; he liked him a lot.

In a quieter moment, Adam took Aaron to one side, "I can't believe you're off to the States! I didn't think; when I cajoled you into a night out at Bar West; that I was going to lose my best mate!"

"You're not losing me!" Aaron replied, "I don't know how long we're going for! It might just be a kind of holiday; I could be back before you know it."

"I've been watching you with Jack tonight; and I've got to say; the only other time I've ever seen you like that was with Jackson! I think you've found the real thing, mate! I'm really made up for ya!"

"Thanks, mate!" Aaron slapped Adam on the back. To have the blessings of his friends and family meant the world to him.

Jack invited Aaron back to the hotel for the night and Aaron readily accepted, without hesitation.

Later on, when they were alone in their room, Jack spoke, "You've got really great friends, Aaron, are you still sure about leaving them to come to America with me?"

"Well, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Shoot!"

"Are we going for a short trip, or a long trip?"

"It depends," Jack looked pensive, "I don't know how long you'll put up with me!"

Aaron tutted, "I'm being serious! I don't know if I'll just be on holiday, or whether I'll need to find a job."

"I shouldn't worry about that!" Jack smiled at Aaron, "You can stay with me and my parents for as long as you like; they'll be delighted to have you stay; as my guest."

"Yeah, thanks; but I don't want to be a 'kept man'; I want to earn my keep and contribute!"

"Hey! I know you do! You've got your pride; that's one of the things I love about ya!" Jack looked into Aaron's eyes.

"Do you?...Love me, I mean?"

"Yes, Aaron; I know how I feel about you and I hope that, one day, you'll feel the same about me!"

Aaron thought about it. He knew that he had held back with Jackson and not told him that he loved him until it was too late; and he was determined not to make the same mistake again. He was better prepared this time and, with his previous experience, he recognised the feeling in his heart. He returned Jack's gaze, "I already do! I love you too, Jack!"

They kissed. Aaron had heard of love at first sight; now, he had experienced it.

They settled down in bed together, both of them more content than they had ever been in their lives.

The next morning, Jack dropped Aaron in the village and kissed him before heading off to make arrangements for their trip. Aaron knew that there was someone he needed to visit before he departed. He stared at Jackson's gravestone and eventually started to speak, "Well, mate, I'm off to pastures new! I never thought I'd be saying this, but I've found someone really special. His name is Jack, or Jackson, would you believe! He's taking me to America! Wow!" Aaron paused; then crouched down to whisper to Jackson, "You know I'll never forget you, even when I'm thousands of miles away. You taught me what love is, so now I know how it feels; so thank you! Sleep tight; and be happy for me. Although I've fallen in love again; I'll always love you; I hope you know that."

Aaron laid some flowers on the grave and left a can of lager by the headstone. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he said his goodbyes.

xxxxxxxxx

And so, that is how Aaron found himself sitting on a plane, heading for a new life in America with his new love by his side, who was smiling at him with the love-light shining in his eyes. It was a big wrench to leave Emmerdale behind, but he had an exciting new life to look forward to; a life full of opportunity and hope. He still had his memories, but he had come through some difficult times and survived them. He was stronger now; and happier than he had ever been in his life.


End file.
